


Pilot

by MLPMI6



Series: Mind and Matter [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dyslexic Charlie Eppes, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinks, LGBTQ Character, Light BDSM, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6
Summary: When Bones decides to visit with Charlie things don't go as planned.Not only is Amita missing and presumed dead, but everything is going wrong for Charlie. People are late, things are not fitting, and a dark force seems to be just around the corner.Matters are made worse when Charlie becomes suspect number one, for reasons no one saw coming.Will Bones be able to work with Don and clear Charlie's name? And will anyone ever see the young mathematician in the same limelight?
Relationships: Amita Ramanujan/Original Male Character(s), Charlie Eppes & Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan, Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Series: Mind and Matter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833628
Kudos: 9





	1. Flight Time

Letting out a small sigh Charlie collapsed into one of the benches, waiting for Bones to arrive. He had agreed to pick her up from the airport after her trip so that they could catch up, but it was getting late. That wasn't entirely her fault, bad weather had delayed her flight for several hours, but now that it had arrived, she had no excuse.

'She probably just got caught up with the TSA or something.' Charlie mentally scolded himself, shuddering as tears started to burn in the corners of his eyes. He always hated the hassle of the airport, but he had told her that he would meet inside so that's where he was. He had been allowed to go to a somewhat quieter area by a security guard as he was getting majorly overwhelmed, but it was still slightly loud, and the lights were becoming irritating.

'Where are you Bones?' Running a hand through his hair, Charlie checked his phone. No new messages from her, but there was a notification for an email. Biting his lip he opened it, smiling a little as he realized what it was. His package had arrived at the post, if Bones was quick he could stop there first and pick it up. The smile didn't last long however as a loud crash caused his heart to momentarily stop.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Charlie gently pressed his palms into his ears and waited for the loud ringing to stop, the pounding in his temples to fade as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Numbers?" A familiar voice called, startling him out of his thoughts. Letting out a small whimper, Charlie forced himself to relax. As he calmed down he pulled himself from the bench, not bothering to look at his friend.

"Don't call me that." He sighed, voice weak with the exhaust. There was little emotion, and he couldn't stop the twang of guilt that entered his chest. 

"Sorry I didn't message you. Phone died." Bones whispered, keeping her voice soft as she followed him to the door. "Also got a little lost, I didn't get you text saying you were moved. Are you okay?"

"Overload." That was the only word he needed to say for Bones to gently take his hand, squeezing gently as they headed forward. Charlie never understood why, but it helped, his heart slowing to a more reasonable pace.

"Maybe if you pick me up again you can wait in the car?"

"Smart," Charlie said, chuckling. There was no joy in the sound, but a small smile toyed at his lips as they entered the cool night air. Leaning against a pillar he took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes as he did. So much came from his first meeting with Ian, the most unexpected was the most helpful. The empty lung technique. Don had taught him it to help with his flinching, but Charlie found himself returning to it whenever he was overwhelmed.

"What are you doing?" Bone's voice quivered slightly like she was trying not to chuckle. Opening his eyes Charlie realized what she meant. He had lifted his hands like he was steadying a gun, and he couldn't help wonder if had mimed pulling the trigger. He had done it before, much to his brother's amusement, so he didn't doubt that the motion had become second nature. 

"It's called the empty lung technique. Don taught me." He responded, smiling. "I find myself sometimes going to it when I cant properly get my heart rhythm in check."

"Isn't that a sniper technique. I could be wrong but I'm certain Snipers do that."

"I think just shooting in general." Charlie sighed as Bones squeezed his hand once more. "But it does also help with overstimulation." 

"Hey, if it workes right?"

"Yeah. By the way, I need to stop by the post office, I have a package."

"New toy?" Bones teased, smiling as her friend blushed. "Don't you have enough?"

"It's not a new toy. It's just caring supplies and lube. I'm almost out." He responded, gently swaying her arm as he got in the car. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Why do you have so many?"

"They all have there used, and I like variety."

"Nineteen toys?"

"Yeah, like I said variety. Size, hardness and use." He said, gently biting his lip as they reached the office. Taking a deep breath he headed in, quickly accepting the package and heading back to the car. 

"You going to have some fun tonight?"

"I might have to if you don't stop teasing." He said, running his fingers along the steering wheel before heading towards the Hotel. Thankfully this part of the drive was both short and quiet. Pulling into the driveway he parked, smiling as Bones pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Have fun." She whispered, gently kissing his cheek.

"Good night Bones."

"Night."

* * *

Pulling into his driveway Charlie let out a small sigh. He thought he had calmed down, but he could hardly suppress a small moan as he claimed out of his car, jeans rubbing against his semi-hard bulge. He was horny, and he knew it wasn't going to be an easy quicky. He needed to get into it, and he knew exactly how.

'Oh if Don ever found out.' He thought, gently shaking his head as he made his way yo his room. 'Heck if Dad ever found out, I would be dead.'

Locking the door Charlie grabbed his phone, scrolling through his contacts before he found Ian, or 'Ean' as his very dyslexic brain had spelt it. It was technically phonetically correct, and at that point had just stuck as more of a joke than anything.

_~Hey E_

_Hey Professor, what's up?~_

_~Well, I picked Bones up from the airport and got overstimulated_

_~Then I mostly calmed down until I mentioned I got a package, and we kind of started talking about my toys_

_~So yeah, I'm horny and sensitive_

_Ooh, tell me you're not wearing jeans~_

_I mean, I love seeing you horny but that would be the best, sorts case scenario for you ;)~_

_~I wore the ones you gave me today_

_Skinny jeans and a boner? This I need to see <3~_

Chuckling lightly Charlie tapped the camera icon, sitting on the edge of his bed and spreading his legs slightly, moaning softly at the movement. Taking the picture he sent it quickly.

_~Every little movement is causing me to moan_

_Then take your pants off, slowly I want to enjoy this as much as you are~_

Biting his lip Charlie stood, holding out his phone before hitting record. Unbuttoning his jeans he took a deep breath, slipping his finger under the lip. Even just his limb running across his V line was enough to get a moan, the actual act of taking off his pants was going to make him just that much harder. Tugging them down had to stop a few times as his cock twitched, panting slightly as he kicked them to the side. Thankfully Ian hadn't told him to do the same with his boxers, so those came off quick.

Ending the video, Charlie gently sat on the edge of his bed and hit send. His cock was twitching eagerly and he put his phone down, tossing his shirt to the side quickly.

_You really are eager, why don't you go grab one of your toys?~_

_~Any Suggestions?_

_~I'm letting you control this, I want you to pick_

_The blue one, with the knot~_

Standing Charlie made his way to the chest full of toys and equipment, grabbing the aforementioned dildo and a bottle of lube. He also grabbed a ball gag, taking it in his mouth as he let out a louder moan. Pausing momentarily he sent a picture, holding the bottle and toy next to his face as proof.

_~A bit too loud, Dad's home and I don't want to risk it_

_You look good gated though.~_

_Always a turn on~_

_~I can feel my ass clenching in anticipation <3_

_That's exactly what I like to hear. But I don't want you to get too sore~_

_Use a bit more lube than you think you need, if your tight I don't want you hurting yourself~_

_And don't force yourself to take the knot if you cant, even if I tell you to. Alright? If you don't think you can handle it, send an X~_

_~So do you want me to or?_

_Slow down Charlie, get fingering. I want you to be able to take three fingers before you text me again <3~_

_I may sometimes like you in al little pain, but knowing you got overwhelmed? I never like seeing you cry after an overload. You know that~_

_~Okay, thanks_

Placing his phone down, Charlie climbed onto his bed, shifting towards the headboard and placing his phone on it, using the pop socket to brace it up. Opening the lube Charlie poured a bit onto his fingers, running them down my ass before adding more. He had somewhat been hoping for a bit more 'hard dom' Ian, but definitely understood the Sniper's concern. Adding a little more he slowly pushed a finger in, panting as it tightened around it. Charlie could hardly move it as he toyed his sensitive hole, dripping a little more lube as he loosened slightly. It was a bit of a chore to get a second finger in, and the third pulled a loud moan from his lips.

As Charlie loosened up he used his free hand to message Ian.

_~I'm in <3_

_~Took a little longer than I expected, but I'm in_

_That tight?~_

_Please tell me used a good amount of lube~_

_~Of course Ian, couldn't get away with any less tonight_

_Lube up your toy and put it in, so all the way but stop at the knot.~_

Swallowing Charlie pulled his fingers out slowly, taking the dildo in his hands. Toying a bit more lube into his ass, he slickened it with Lube and pushed it in. As tears sparked in the corners of his eyes he removed it, adding more to his ass before trying again, slower. As the Knott his cheeks, he carefully sent Ian a picture, full body.

_Are you crying?~_

_~Went a little to fast. I'm okay, I backed off, added more lube and slowed down_

_~Not technically crying, but I did tear up a bit. Sorry_

_No apologies needed Charlie <3 just take it easy~_

_~Of course, god I'm twitching so much_

_~Hands are trembling too_

_Then go slow. Don't force yourself~_

Setting up the camera he braced himself against the wall before hitting record. Charlie knew Ian wanted him to make himself cum, he didn't need any more instructions. Holding the dildo still, he gently started thrusting, slowly at first but picking up pace as he got comfortable. Each time he reached the knot his dick twitched and Charlie moaned, a small amount of pre-cum dripping down to his bed as he stoped, slowing his pace.

With a deep breath, he started thrusting the dildo, meeting his pace comfortably before picking back up again. As he did a second stream of pre-cum dripped down his twitching length, legs almost buckling as he found his g-spot. Momentarily he had to stop panting heavily as a, shockingly pleasurable, fit of shivers overtook his body. As he called, he added a bit more lube, dripping it down his ass before picking up the pace.

It didn't take long for Charlie to reach climax, collapsing to his knees with a yell as a thick stream of cum coating his blue wall white. Trembling he gently removed the toy and sent the video, collapsing to his pillows as he shivered. Body easing a bit he removed his gag and tossed it to the side, cleaning up with a cloth and tossing it to the laundry basket. He didn't bother to really deal with his toys past a quick wipe, vowing silently to deal with them in the morning. 

Rolling onto his back he grabbed his phone again.

_You good professor, never seen you tremble like that~_

_Not just from playing with yourself at least~_

_~Yeah I'm good E. Manages to hit my g-spot I think_

_Good job Professor. But try to slow down, your still trembling. You hit the 's' instead of the 'd'~_

_~Oh, hehe. Thanks_

_~That was fun_

_Always is.~_

_Text me in the morning, I want to talk~_

_When you're not on the verge of passing out that is~_

_~Okay, Night E_

_Goodnight Professor~_

Turning off his phone, Charlie plugged it in and placed it on his bedside table. Moving slowly he turned off his light and fell back into bed. His blanks that hardly been pulled up to his chest before he passed out.


	2. A Concerning Call

Bones smiled lightly as she called her friend. It was a nice, Sunday afternoon so he would really be doing one of two things. Sexting with Ian, or hiking. Well, he could just be talking with Ian but she doubted that the conversation would be PG. She had once overheard them talking about the logistics of dissolving a body in mountain dew. Even she hadn't been expecting Charlie to explain that Coke would work better, and go through the math of how long it would take. 

'Can't trust them together.' She chuckled, smiling softly as Charlie picked up. Her smile faded however as he spoke.

"Hello, Eppes speaking," 

"Don't be so formal." Bones swim,d pausing at the small sigh from Charlie. "You alright?"

"Kind of. I'm just a bit worried about Amita." He admitted, voice gently trembling. "I haven't heard from her for a while."

"Oh, that sucks. Any idea why?"

"No clue. I mean she should have gotten back from her aunt's anyways by now. A week ago. I didn't think much of it, but now..." Charlie trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I don't know if something happened or what."

"That's horrible. Just give me a second okay? I'm going to get Booth." Bones said taking a deep breath. "I'll call you back."

"Okay, I'll find a bench."

Handing up Bones pocketed her phone and headed out of her office. If she was lucky Seely would be in the building and she wouldn't have to go to his office to find him. Taking a deep breath she entered the main entrance, letting out a relieved sigh as her husband entered the room. Making her way up to in she quickly kissed him before pulling back.

"You seem tence." He whispered, gently pulling her into a hug. "What's up?"

"We might have an issue."

"What kind of an issue?"

"A missing person. I don't know yet, but..." Bones trailed off, taking a calming breath. "Charlie's worried about Amita. I was hoping I could put him on speaker in my office and we could work it out."

"Of course." He responded, gently running a hand through her hair. "But why not call his brother?"

"I didn't tell you this, but... Charlie's not exactly being faithful." Che admitted, rubbing the back of her neck gently. "Never was. I highly don't that he would be fully honest about something like that with his brother."

"Can I ask with who?"

"I don't know if you would believe me." Bones chuckled softly as Seely closed the door behind him, crossing his arms. He was trying to look upset, but he looked more intrigued than anything. letting out a small sigh she leaned against her desk. "Ian Edgerton. They have been dating, seven years now. I don't know how much anyone knows but..."

Sighing Bone's face fell. "This is the issue if something happened, guess who instantly becomes suspect number one. I'll give you a hint, it's not Ian."

"Fucking hell!" Seely hissed, gently pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anything else I should know before this call?"

"It's not a good idea to yell at Charlie, loud noises kind of frighten him."

"You do realize how wrong that is? Your supporting adultery." At this point, Seely's anger had kicked in, but he still sounded more concerned than anything. "Why? Why would he do that?"

"He felt forced to date Amita. He did love her at one point, I know he stopped having relations with Ian when he and Amita started dating, called it off." Bones sighed, making her way behind her desk before continuing. "Then one day I got a text. Just give me a second okay?"

"Yeah, sure. That helps."

"Seely, is he in trouble?"

"No. It's not technically illegal." He sighed. "But as you said, if something happened, he is a very prime suspect."

Nodding I pulled out my phone and entered my Contacts. Scrolling to 'Numbers' I quickly sent him a text.

_~Hey. I accidentally gave away a bit more information then I meant to. Going to have to cancel that call for now._

_What? What did you say?~_

_~I came clean about the adultery. Seely doesn't seem that upset, more worried about possibilities. You don't mind me showing him that conversation do you?_

_Go ahead I guess. I'm not mad, I'm just~_

_It's never a good sign when an FBI agent goes to the what ifs~_

_~Thank you, Charlie_

Scrolling up Bones stopped at the unfortunate text and handed the phone to Seely. The conversation had burned itself into her memory, every single word playing out as Seely slowly scanned the screen.

_Bones?~_

_I need to confess something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.~_

_It's important, but I don't know who to talk to.~_

_Like I can't tell Don, and definitely not Dad. Both of them would kill me if they ever found out what I was doing~_

_~Charlie? What's wrong?_

_Temperance! Promise me you won't tell~_

_~Anything short of murder or abuse_

_What about Adultery?~_

_~Adultery? Your cheating?_

_~You?_

_~Funny, now tell me what's wrong_

_I'm cheating on Amita.~_

_~Like I said funny_

_~Wait, you really aren't joking, are you?_

_~Charlie?_

_I'm not joking. I have my reasons, but there isn't any love anymore.~_

_~Talk to me._

_~I'm not going to tell, I just need to know what happened_

_If I said what happened, you'll tell~_

_~Please?_

_~I'll keep it a secret, I promise Charlie. As long as you tell me what happened._

_Emotional/ Physical, prominently when she drinks~_

_~Doe Ian know?_

_~Like he knows what your doing right?_

_I told him. He just doesn't know the details.~_

_Like all, he really knows is that the love was lost, and she yells at me a lot.~_

_I think he suspects it though, he's kind of been pressing for information.~_

_~Charlie. I'm sorry everyone was leaning toward's Amita as your perfect lover_

_~Maybe if you and Ian were a bit more open?_

_No!~_

_Temp, I'm in the closet still. Or at least mostly.~_

_I'm not bi, I'm gay. Amita was really more of an exception than a rule.~_

_~Okay Charlie, I'll call you later alright? I need to process this, but it's okay. I get it._

"That's... You better hope that she is alive." Seely hissed, pinching the beige of his nose as he handed over the phone. "Because if she's dead that's you, Ian, and Charlie who all have reasonable motives."

"Run them by me by the level of probability. Most to least."

"Ian would not only want to stop the abuse but considering he's part of the cheating it would also be just to get her out of the picture. You could have wanted to protect Charlie, both from being abused and to help hide the adultery." 

"And Charlie."

"I'm only putting him last because I don't he would know how to hide a body, much less dispose of it. Otherwise, he had the most reasons to kill his wife."

"Shit." Bones hissed, running a hand through her hair.

"Exactly. Look I don't want to think about this as much as you do, so I'm going to put a missing person out. Let's just hope that things don't get to the point I fell like they are." Seely sighed, gently shaking his head. "I feel it in my Gut Bones, things are going to get messy."

"Seely?"

"Yeah?"

"If you can avoid it, please don't tell Don."

Seely sighed before nodding, heading out of Bones' office with a small sigh. As much as she still wanted to deny her husband's gut feeling, it was right just as often as Charlie's math was. Every time she doubted it, he was right. 

'Maybe now that I don't, it won't happen?' Shaking her head Bones sighed. As much as she wanted to be hopeful, things were not looking good.


	3. Old Truths Lie

Don sighed lightly as he walked up to the screen. It had been about three weeks since Amita had gone missing, and his team had teamed up with Booth's to look. As much as he didn't want to believe that the body that had been found the night prior was Amita, he had a feeling that it was.

"The body has been identified as Amita, Don this is bad," Booth said, gently crossing his arms.

"I know..."

"No, I mean bad, for you. Or more for Charlie." As Booth's face fell, Don felt his stomach churn. Of course, Charlie was the husband, that would put him on the list of possible suspects, but the way Booth had momentarily dodged eye contact. He was trying to hide something.

"Booth, what do you know?"

"We have her phone record. Charlie isn't the only suspect but, he's up there."

"What do you know?"

"He's been committing Adultery." Booth hissed, letting out a soft sigh. "Not only that, but two trigger words have been found in different messages. One to Bones and one to Amita. Abuse and divorce respectively. Amita to Charlie, not the other way around."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sending you the message log between Charlie and Amita now, hopefully, you can make something of them. Bones is seeing if she can get some logs from Charlie's phone, hopefully, that will help." Booth sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But if it makes you feel any better, he wasn't the only one being disloyal."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Don sighed, heading to his laptop as it beeped. "How do you want the notes?"

"Up to you. I should get going, see if we have anything from Charlie." 

"Yeah." Don sighed, taking a few deep breaths as Booth left. Pulling himself from cop mode he printed the messages before turning his computer off. Locating a large enough binder he slowly transferred the pages in. Checking the paper levels, he turned the device off, bagging the binder and his laptop before heading to his car, driving to the old building that he once called home.

* * *

"Hey Donnie, is everything okay? Charlie's been a bit panicked since yesterday." his father's greeting did not ease the concern in Don's chest as he made his way to the dining room table. His mind was racing as he set up, part of him knowing he was risking their father finding out, part of him wanting the comfort of the familiar atmosphere. "Don? What are those?"

"Text log from Amita's phone. Specifically between her and Charlie." Don sighed, watching his fathers face fall to a mix of concern and anger. "Hey, I don't like the thought just as much as you do but...there is more than just he was the husband. I don't know much I'm willing to say, but... Neither of us knew Charlie as much as we thought we did, and part of me feels guilty."

"Why?"

"Ian. He was at the bare minimum, having relations with Ian." Don sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Dad, all in all, four big things make Charlie look really bad. One, he was the husband. Two, she was abusing him. Three, he wanted a divorce. Four, he was committing adultery."

"Not Charlie. No, that can't be true."

"I'm sorry Dad but I don't know yet. Booth is trying to see if Charlie will let us look as his texts to see if we can learn anything from them. Luckily there are other suspects but..."Don cut himself off with a small sigh. "I am so sorry Dad. I just... I wanted to be home for this. I couldn't do it I'm my apartment, I just... I knew I was going to need you and I knew I was going to..."

"I know Donnie, I'm not mad at you. Charlie, I'm disappointed with but. He had his reasons, and I'm not going to hold him seeking comfort in any form against him."

"Thank you, Dad." Don paused as his phone chimed alerting him to a text. Opening it up, he tapped the screenshot and let out a small snort. "So that's why he calls him E."

"Let me see?"

Chowing his father the phone he smiled at his Dad's chuckle. Charlie had a habit of falling to phonetics when he wasn't really paying attention and Ean fell quite clearly into that category. As he opened his laptop he sighed, opening the message log. It -much like Amita's was long. Maybe even longer, with pictures and videos. 

"Well, they were certainly close."

"I'll print it at work. It's going to take me quite a bit to even just get through this." Don sighed, ruffling his hair. "I just hope things don't look too bad."

"I do to Donnie. I'll leave you to it, and if you need anything just call me." As Allan left the room, Don grabbed a pen and quietly got to work.


	4. The Light

_Hey, Amita~_

_It's me, Charlie. I just wanted to make sure this was the right number.~_

_~Yeah, your good Charlie. It's great to be able to talk to you like this._

_Yeah, I know how I can be~_

_When it comes to talking and stuff~_

_~I really don't mind Charlie, I get it. Talking can be hard._

_Heh. Anyways, I have to grade papers. ~_

_~Have to make it at least look like you're trying right?_

_~That's not actually a question, it's a joke. I know you take as much time as is reasonable for gradings._

_And I don't swing things, so don't expect a higher grade than what was handed in.~_

_~I know Professor_

_That was also a Joke :)~_

_~Oh, wow. You're rubbing off on me lol_

_~Well I'll let you get back to it_

_~Talk later?_

_Of course Amita. Later~_

_(Typical Charlie. He was never good at starting conversations, let alone adding contacts. Still isn't but he's getting better.)_

_~Hey Professor_

_~I was going on a walk and the weirdest question popped into my head_

_Shoot~_

_~Why did Jeramy always have so many watermelons?_

_Lol, what?~_

_What are you talking about? And who the fuck is Jeramy? :)~_

_~You know those math questions you got in the middle School?_

_~I had one and it was just?_

_~WTF man, why?_

_I'm curious now.~_

_~I don't remember the exact wording but it was basically. 'Jeramy has 42 watermelons, he brings seventeen to school. The class east's nine of them, and he eats's an eight of another on the way home. How many watermelons dose Jeramy have left?'_

_That is stupid. That is honestly the stupidest thing I have ever read and I love it~_

_I'm crying holy shit. Why is that so funny?~_

_I didn't have anything like that.~_

_~So you have no idea?_

_~Anyways, I should go._

_Later Amita~_

_~Later_

( ~~42-17~~ 42-9=33. So he would, no wait. He ate some on the way home, so 32 and 7/8th? Wow, Charlie's rubbing off on me. That really is a lot... Not much else of importance. heck a lot of these are just simple conversations)

_~So Charlie_

_~I don't mean to pry but I was wondering_

_~Are you gay by any chance?_

_What?~_

_Sorry, no I'm pretty sure I'm bi~_

_Why?~_

_~You a top or a bottom?_

_Just ask~_

_~One night stand?_

_I'm your Professor~_

_~I know charlie, but I can't stop thinking about what it would be like_

_~I'm sorry if this is inappropriate_

_Give me some time to think about it okay?~_

_~Of course Professor._

*

_Alright, but only this once.~_

_However, there are a few things you should know~_

_~Like what?_

_Well, I have a bit of a collection so to speak, and I like using it~_

_~Oh. You don't mind simple sex right?_

_Yeah, I don't mind it.~_

_My place or your place?~_

_~Your place, after school_

_You've got yourself a deal.~_

_(Collection? And it started with a one night stand. I have no idea what to feel about this. On one hand, I know Charlie had multiple partners. He's very sexually active, so I knew he had some toys but. A collection? I can't help wonder exactly what that means.)_

_~Hey Professor, about the homework_

_~What is up with question nineteen and do I need to be concerned?_

_I'm sorry, which one was that?~_

_~ Here_

_~[Photo]_

Din didn't even bother looking up from the pace as he let out a small chuckle. He knew he wouldn't understand but if Amita was confused by it then it was definitely a hard one.

_Oh that?~_

_Everything's fine~_

_Is it really that hard? I've gotten a good amount of emails telling me it was.~_

_~Yeah you kind went too far with this one Professor. Sorry._

_No, It's fine. I'm going to send out a group email, but you don't have to do it.~_

_~Thank you, Professor._

*

_~Hey Charlie, can I get your advice on a question?_

_(He didn't even respond. I know this day, he was so out of it. Heck, he doesn't text her for a month. That's a lot, even for charlie. I mean he doesn't take well to cheating, well at least that kind.)_

_Amita~_

_Let's talk~_

_Why don't you meet me at the park, the one just of the hiking trail I showed you~_

_~Okay, when?_

_Try to be there at 10:30~_

_~Deal_

*

_Amita? Your late~_

_I'm not mad, but... Where are you?~_

_~Oh shoot. Sorry, I got doing something and lost track of time_

_I would have liked a text~_

_~?_

_I have a thing with time. I'm alright, don't me wrong I just sometimes overthink things~_

_When do you think you will get here?~_

_~11_

_(I think this was before they knew that the time issue was partly connected to his OCD. I wish I knew more)_

_Hey Amita, do you have any questions about the work?~_

_~Not really._

_~Are you still upset about that?_

_Yes, I am. But I'm trying to forgive and prevent.~_

_So if you need help, ask.~_

*

_~Hey, would you like to hang out after school?_

_~Charlie?_

_~Professor?_

_~Are you busy?_

_(This was when we found out that Mom was sick. He ended up in the hospital, had a bit of a breakdown. It was frightening, knowing that Charlie was hurting so much.)_

Taking a deep breath Don pulled himself from his chair, quickly pouring himself a glass of ice water. Placing the glass on the table he quickly located a box of tissues. Gently he rubbed the tears from his lashes, taking the box as a precaution. With a deep breath, Don made sure that the computer was on the right page and continued his notes.

_~Hey Professor_

_~You have my Condolences_

_~I know this is probably really hard on you, but everything is going to be okay. Eventually, things are going to get better_

*

_Amita...~_

_If I were to show you~_

_If I showed you something~_

_Somewhat upsetting. What would you do?~_

_Like if I asked you not to tell anyone, and that I just needed some support, but the thing was something that I could be hospitalized for.~_

_~What are you talking about?_

_~What kind of upsetting?_

_I mean. If I were to tell Larry, or Don, or Dad.~_

_Hypothetically if this thing existed, which I'm not saying it does, they would suggest I saw a doctor. But that never helped, and I know it didn't~_

_Actually, Larry might not. He would probably just talk to me~_

_But like, you couldn't tell Don or Dad~_

_Not that Don would care~_

_Definitely not Dad~_

_~Slow down Professor. Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on._

_Please promise you won't tell Dad~_

_No matter what I tell you or show you, you can not tell my Dad~_

_~Okay, I promise_

_[Photo]~_

With a trembling breath, Don turned to the computer and clicked the photo link. As it rendered, Don felt his heart shatter. Scars, fresh from the looks of them. He had sent Amita a photo that was just self-harm. He wanted help.

'He didn't think you'd care' Silently Don cursed the thought, quickly closing the image as he bit back a small sob. Their Dad didn't need to know, not that way. It was up to Charlie if their father learned about the cutting, but it still hurt knowing that he didn't think Don would care.

Talking a few deep breaths he wiped his eye before entering the settings. Scrolling he quickly found what he was looking for, `Photos, videos, and links only` Clicking it he quickly turned back to his notes.

_(Charlie has OCD, depression, and Generalized anxiety disorder. I don't know the exact dates, but if you can avoid talking about his scars. If he brings that stuff up, just be careful, he can be sensitive.)_

_~Charlie_

_~I'm going to call you okay?_

_Yeah.~_

_(Normally Charlie doesn't like talking about it, but this was a huge sign of trust.)_

Nothing really stood out as Don flipped the pages, part of him regretting printing everything, part of him knowing that if he hadn't he would have missed something. Three pages of basically them just saying hey, and a tone more of just friendly conversations Don found it. The shortest text out off all of them, on the one day he had slightly been fearing.

_911~_

He didn't even have to read the replies to know what had happened.

_(This was one of the few times during out, really not talking faze that we talked. After he woke up and was starting to recover. He was slipped a sensitive, a strong one. Turns out he was allergic. It was terrifying hearing that he might have been poisoned, and we still don't know who did it. Not enough evidence to point to anyone. That was actually the first time I met Amita. She was there, so scared that he wouldn't wake up. He was technically in a coma for three weeks, Doctor's said he got lucky.)_

Once again things were fairly innocent, nothing that really needed noting on. Occasionally he would ask for help, but even then Don knew Booth was smart enough to add two and two.

_~Hey Charlie. Its been a while since we just texted._

_I know, but isn't that a good thing?~_

_~What do you mean?_

_Well, it means I've been talking to you more in person. Or calling even.~_

_~So you think you've grown as a person?_

_More like as a friend.~_

_~That makes sense._   
_~Not really what I wanted to ask about._

_Well? :)~_

_~I was wondering if it was a good day or a bad day to ask you if you wanted to go for lunch._

_Bad, unfortunately, ~_

_~I understand. Hope your day gets better._   
_~You haven't had an episode right?_

_~No, but my head hurts and that has become something of a warning._

_~Not bad enough that you've left of course._

_Not yet, and it died down a bit. But I do have Don on standby.~_

_~Alright, let's just hope it doesn't come to that._

Don sighed, gently shaking his head. Smiling he made a quick note.

_(It's good seeing how much Charlie grew texting Amita. We were still somewhat distant at that point, a week after we really started working together.)_

_Amita~_

_I was wondering if you would like to get lunch sometime~_

_~A date?_

_No. Not exactly. I mean~_

_More like when me and Larry hang out. We were really close when I was his student heh.~_

_Do you want to know what my relationship with Larry is?~_

_~I have kind of wondered._

_~Bacause weren't you a kid_

_Yeah, and at first Mom didn't trust him~_

_But he was my protector when I transferred to CalSci~_

_I don't want to talk about what happened, but he~_

_Amita~_

_~Don't tell?_

_Please?~_

_~Okay_

_And don't ask for details, I will ignore the text~_

_~I promise_

_After a series of really bad incidents, I attempted suicide~_

Don froze, eyes widening in shock and vision blurring as he slowly registered three words. Taking a few sips of water, Don rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths. He never knew, he never knew it had gotten that far. But in a way, it explained why he was so adamant that one of his students hadn't followed through. 

'It could have been him' 

Shaking his head Don banished the thought and turned back to reading. He had to wipe away tears a few times, but eventually, he was able to calm down enough to continue.

_Larry stopped me~_

_He saved my life by talking about Astromathmatics~_

_Heck, when I start getting off we talk about it~_

_I don't know why but it's really calming~_

_~Sounds about right though_

_~I mean math is your speciality, and it means so much to you. No matter the reason, I understand why you turn to math to understand your feelings_

_Thank you Amita~_

_Anyways, we quickly became close and well I started realizing I was developing somewhat confusing feelings for him~_

_~What do you mean?_

_I loved him, but I didn't?~_

_To make short a long story, he became like a Unkle to me~_

_~What does that mean for me? :p_

_Nothing really. Your one of my best friends~_

_~Alright, when?_

_How about tomorrow?~_

_~I would like that Professor._

_(So that's Charlie's relationship with Larry in a nutshell. It is going to be hard hearing him talk Astromathmatics knowing that it is actually somewhat coding for Charlie being in a bad spot. It could be helpful, the off chance that he mentions it to me. I wouldn't have a clue what he was talking about, but I would listen, make sure I actually paid attention.)_

Once again Don found himself mindlessly flipping pages, nothing standing out as important. Years worth of texts, and nothing. Even when they sent the occasional picture or video it was just friend stuff. One kind of caught his attention but it was just kind of funny, a quick Chuckle and that was it.

_Amita~_

_So, I have a new freind~_

_~A new friend? Oh no, am I being replaced? :P_

_No. His name is Ian.~_

_~Wait_

_~The Sniper?_

_~I thought you hatted him_

_I thought I did, but really I was being a dick~_

_~Wow. How adult of you, admiring you were a dick_

_~No really, good job Charlie. It can be really hard admiring you were the one in the wrong_

_Yeah~_

_Um~_

_Well~_

_You know how I'm bi~_

_~He's hot isn't he?_

_Oh, he's really, really hot.~_

_~Well, I'll just say this_

_~Good luck with your conquest_

_(This is the first mention of Ian so I'll make a note here. They really didn't get along at first. Also as a straight man, yeah he is hot.)_

Of course again, years without anything interesting, just simple texts. One small thing did catch his attention. It was a picture of the back of his neck in a mirror, reversed. On his neck was a fairly simple tattoo, a lavender cancer ribbon with two cursive- slightly darker- letters underneath. ME. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were, their mother's initials.

_(I know you are smart Booth, but I want to spell it out just in case it's not that clear what this tattoo is. It's a cancer ribbon, all cancers if I remember correctly. The letters are our mom's initials. Margret Eppes. It's an emotional memorial tattoo. I just didn't know he had it.)_

Taking a deep breath he printed the picture he marked his place with the pen and put everything away in his bag. Don could smell dinner cooking and he wanted to talk to Charlie and their father about the tattoo.

With a deep breath he headed to the staircase, hands trembling slightly.

"Charlie, can we talk? As a family?" Don swallowed gently as his voice quivered. Taking a few deep breaths.

"Is he in trouble?" Their father asked, poking his head in the room. "Are you alright Donnie?"

"Not mad. I don't know exactly what this emotion is, but it's not bad." Don responded folding the picture as his brother dashed down to greet him.

"Yeah, Don?"

"Show me." 

Charlie was silent for a moment, gently tilting his head. "What?"

"The tattoo Charlie, I want to see it in person." As Don took a deep breath their father quickly made their way up to them. His face was twisted with shock and confusion as he glanced between the two boys.

"What tattoo?"

Without a word Charlie simply turned, pulling his hair out of the way. No one spoke, but Don could see the gears turning in their fathers he's as he pieced together the importance of the design.

"I..." Allan paused, gently pulling Charlie into a hug as he turned. "Why didn't you tell me you got this?"

"Sorry if this comes off as mean."

"But?" Don prompted, gently crossing his arms.

"I didn't do this for you. Either of you. This was... Look I wasn't even going to show Amita or Ian. I just. One thing lead to another and they both found out, not unlike you." He admitted with a small sigh, fixing his hair. "This isn't a tattoo to be shown off, it's just comforting to have in away. I don't really believe in an afterlife but, part of me wants there to be. I guess that was what made me get it. Just as a, she's always with me sort of thing, smiling down from the Happy Place."

"Thank you, Charlie. You don't mind if I keep the picture do you?"

"No, it's fine," Charlie responded quietly. "Don?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"I know what you're doing and I just want to apologise. For not telling you about a free things. Just in general."

"It's fine Charlie. I understand. In turn, I pass a similar apology to you Dad." Don said turning to face Allan with a small sigh. "There are think that it's up to Charlie to tell you."

"Alright." Allan nodded. "Since you are both down here, one of you can get drinks the other can set the table. Figure it out between you two."

"Don sets the table. My house, my rules." Before Don could respond Charlie had left for the garage. Chuckling lightly he headed into the kitchen and started setting the table.


	5. The Dark

Waking up early Donrubbed an eye, glancing around in confusion before he registered where he was. He had spent the night at Charlie's in his old room. Glancing at his watch he chuckled, falling back to the pillows. It was relatively early still, only eight, but by his standards, he had slept in somewhat. With one last sigh, he pulled himself out of bed the smell of pancakes filling the air as he headed into the hall.

'Haven't had those since.' Reaching the landing Don paused, furrowing his brow. Charlie didn't cook, and their father never could quite master pancakes. 'Who the fuck?'

Heading into the kitchen Don let out a small sigh of relief, eyes landing on Ian Edgerton. "Didn't know you cooked."

"Want one?" He asked, smiling.

Deciding to play nice Don smirked. "Yeah, but I must warn you about one thing."

"That is?" Ian asked, parking an eyebrow.

"The bar has been set high. Mom made the best pancakes, so in this house, I expect only the best." He teased chuckling as Ian playfully rolled his eyes. "Here for Charlie?"

"Yeah, and to make things a bit easier," Ian said, sliding the pancake he was cooking onto a plate before handing it over to Don. Taking a deep breath he started a second one, face falling slightly. "Look, Charlie told me what happened. I don't know how much you know, but you don't have to play nice with me. I get it if you hate me."

Don was quiet for a moment before carefully and gently hugging him from behind. "I'm not at your texts yet, but if what I know so far is true. I don't hate you. I don't hate either of you. Now I don't know a lot, but I oddly get it. I do have one question. Are you and Charlie, technically dating?"

Ian chuckled and shrugged, plating the second pancake as Allan made his way into the room.

"I thought I smelled food. You know you didn't have to do this." He said, accepting the plate with a smile. "But it is nice having someone else cook for once. Did Charlie ever tell you why he doesn't cook?"

"I don't think he has," Ian responded. Pulling back Don chuckled making his way back to the table. "What happened?"

"He was... Four?"

"Yeah, I was nine at the time," Don said, taking a bite of his food. "These are good by the way."

"Thank you. Now you were saying?"

"Well, he decided that for mothers day he would make pancakes. Without help. I don't know how that boy managed it but he got batter everywhere." Allan said with a chuckle. "I think a majority of it ended up on the roof."

Ian chuckled, face scrunching momentarily as it hit him.

"On the roof?"

"Pankake story?" Charlie asked, walking in with a smile. "Yeah, I don't remember any of that."

* * *

The rest of breakfast was eaten in relative quiet. When it came time to do the dishes, Allan had offered with Ian and Charlie heading back upstairs and Don deciding to work in the garage. He wasn't sure exactly what brought him to his brother's favourite work station, but he had an idea.

'Easier to get into his head.'

Sighing softly Don placed his laptop on the table and opened the Log from Amita. Luckily it was still marked with `Pictures, video's and links` so he had less work to do. Opening the binder, he started flipping through the texts once again.

_Hey, Amita.~_

_I think we kneed to talk.~_

_Do you have a second?~_

_~Yeah, what's wrong?_

_I don't like it you drink~_

_Heavily that is.~_

_The drinking is fine but last night you really scared me.~_

_~Oh, God. Charlie, what did I do?_

_You mostly just yelled, called me a freak a few times. But the main thing that got me was the fact that you almost hit me.~_

_~I'm sorry Charlie. I will try to get better._

_Thank you, Amita.~_

_(And here it begins. I think Charlie was trying to protect her by not telling me. But this also seems to be the first time it happened, and there isn't anything like it for a while.)_

_Amita.~_

_I know you probably won't read this, and I honestly don't know if I want you to right now~_

_But your kind of scarring me~_

_I know I can be clingy, and overbearing. it's just I worry sometimes.~_

_And when you drink I worry~_

_I worry about you. I worry about me. I just worry. Because I don't want to see you get hurt, but I don't like it when you yell at me.~_

_~Well then maybe you should stop giving me a reason to!_

_I don't even know what tI did.~_

_I mean, I'm sorry. But please, tell me what I did wrong.~_

_~Oh woe is Charlie. You're so fucking needy._

_~Tell me when your leaving, tell me when you've arrived. Tell me this, tell me that. Just shut the fuck up!_

_~You are pathetic! I hate it. Oh, I'm sorry can the stress trigger a seizure? Are outgoing to have a panic attack? Suck it up with your made-up illnesses._

_~And every time you decide to take that stupid blade to your skin you come sobbing to me._

_Ok. I won't bring up the self-harm any more. I didn't know it made you upset.~_

_~ You hurt yourself, I stop caring_

_Okay. I'm sorry~_

_But I'm done.~_

_I don't want to fight. I'm just going to stop now.~_

_(That's not a little fight. I'm actually kind of pissed off. He trusted her with the knowledge that he was hurting. He showed her the scars and the new injuries because he trusted her. I mean I don't she was the only one she was turning to but, I am angry.)_

_~Hey Charlie_

_~About last night_

_~I heard you in the bathroom, are you okay?_

_~Where are you? I just want to talk_

_No~_

_~No?No what_

_No!~_

_No~_

_NO~_

_~Charlie, please. I Said some regrettable things, I sent some horrible shit. I am so sorry_

_No~_

_~I need to know what 's wrong_

_~I can't help with you just saying no_

_Fuck~_

_No~_

_~Not much better._

_No~_

_~Your being childish. I'm just trying to help. But whatever, I'm going to school. I'll send Larty to check up on you since you don't want me to_

_~Text me when you're being reasonable_

_(I don't know for sure, but contextually I think Charlie hurt himself, bad that night. I just know that I got a call from Ian saying he was in the hospital, and that he needed space. Just not to tell Dad because Charlie didn't want him to worry.)_

Pulling back Don turned the page and took a deep breath. He didn't want to think about it, but he had been in the hospital. He had been brought out of California and to the hospital. The way Ian was covering for him. Don shook his head. He would get to it with Ian, he was certain of it. 'It was just a little bit of a breakdown, nothing too bad.' 

The fact that Charlie had gone completely non-contact for almost a month didn't help the thought. It didn't stop Amita from messaging him every day. If anyone came off as needy, it was her.

_Amita, I think we need therapy~_

_~What, why?_

_I know you said you don't want to hear about the Self-harm, but that's why Ian picked me up. I went too deep, but I didn't want to go to the hospital. I didn't want them to tell Don or Dad~_

_Ian took me out of town and I don't know what he told Don but he didn't bug me~_

_Sent me a few, 'Hey. Thinking about you, I hope you get better' type texts.~_

_But he didn't ask what happened, and he seemed to respect that even when I got home, I wanted to be alone.~_

_~Fucking Edgerton. Of course, you ran to him._

_I'm sorry~_

_I just needed distance from here~_

_~Oh fuck off with the distance bull shit_

_~Your a coward who refuses to tell his father that his son bleeds to get rid of the bad thoughts_

_Amita. I'm bi-polar~_

_~More bull shit illnesses._

_~You don't need therapy you need to get your fucking life in check_

_Fine~_

_I won't get therapy~_

_Just pretend I didn't say anything.~_

_Because your you not physical so it can't be abuse right?~_

_~What are you talking about Charlie?_

_I'm going to my main house and am Staying with Dad for a bit~_

_~Why? Because I was nervous about you texting Ian?_

_Good night Amita~_

_(It doesn't look lithe this fight lasted too long, because he's back to their shared house after a week.)_

Taking a deep breath, Don gently locked a hand in his hair. He had only flipped four pages and they were back at it.

_Amita, you're drinking again!~_

_~I'm stressed, I'm allowed a drink!_

_No~_

_We talked about this~_

_No more than four!~_

_You finished seven!~_

_And now you're yelling, and I don't like it~_

_~You can't handle a bit of criticism. A small amount of anger sends your tail tucked to that stupid 'safe-room' of yours._

_I have a safe room because you nearly knocked me out last week!~_

_When I mentioned moving home this was your solution!~_

*

_Amita what are you doing?~_

_No!~_

_Please no.~_

_I'm sorry~_

As much as Don wanted to pretend he didn't know what happened, he wasn't shocked by what he saw on the next page.

_~Hey, about last night._

_~Are you alright?_

_I'm fine.~_

_Perfectly peachy, thanks for asking~_

_Had to go to the hospital, needed stitches and to be kept overnight of Concussion prevention~_

_~Blunt much?_

_~What are we telling Don?_

_~ What did you tell Don?_

_I told him I had a Drop and hit my head off the table. Might as well have been the truth.~_

_~Look, I'm trying okay? I didn't mean to hurt you._

_Sure, you just tried to take my phone and kicked me in the ribs when I didn't instantly hand it over~_

_~Charlie, I think I should stay with my Mom for a bit._

_Yeah alright.~_

_When?~_

_~Tomorrow._

_Text me when you get there alright?~_

_~Why?_

_Most people do?~_

_~Yeah sure. Sorry about your head._

_Like I said, fine.~_

Taking a deep breath Don ran a hand through his hair. He hatted the fact that he believed that it was just a drop. That he had never pushed it and made sure that Charlie was alright. He was never good at lying, especially when it came to thing like that. Hell, he remembered Charlie returning from the hospital and going on an almost hour-long rant about what happened to his ankle. 

But that wasn't abused. That wasn't the gaslighting, or the verbal and emotional torment that he was put through. It was possible that he didn't fully realize he was being abused in the first place.

_Hey Amita?~_

_You good?~_

_~Yeah why?_

_You said you would text me. It's been two days.~_

_~Oh right, I'm late. Whatever Charlie. I don't need you preaching at me._

_~I'm clearly safe._

_~Anything else freak?_

_No, please don't call me that.~_

_~Sorry, Charlie. Haven't shaken the Jet lag._

*

_~Charlie, your texting Edgerton again aren't you?_

_~I thought I told you not too!_

_He is my friend! Amy, it's nothing!~_

_~Bull shit_

_~You were full sexting_

_Look I am not stupid! I wouldn't have told you if I was cheating! ~_

_~That helps so much loverboy!_

_~You could be lying and I think you are!_

_~I know lust testing when I see it_

_I'm sorry alright?~_

_~Whatever I'm coming home in a week._

_~When I get home I want your phone!_

(Even if he was full-on sexting, I wouldn't blame him. She's so mean, so cold. There is so much gaslighting. I can't believe I trusted her. This explains the jump in how many seizures he was having, why they were getting so bad. Yet he never told me. I don't he told anyone just how bad the abuse was. Nothing else I want to comment on really.)

Saving the file once again Don returned his things to his bag.

"Dad. I'm just running this too both and printing the Ian and Charlie texts." He called, pausing as Charlie stuck his head in the room "Hey Buddy."

"Unless your cool with seeing me or Ian in very sexual positions, don't open most of the pictures or videos." He said, smirking playfully. "But I'm totally okay with you looking at my naughty photos. Seeing what kind of weird shit I'm into."

"Oh. Well, it shows me, kind of. I get some idea." Don admitted, flushing deeply.

"But really, if you want to know you can look. I'm mature enough to know that there is a difference between wanting to do things and wanting to learn." Charlie said, dropping the tease. "The collection is in the toy bin just across from my bed. If it makes you feel any better if you look just know I would take the opportunity if it was with you."

"Thanks, Chuk. I'll think about it."


	6. What Could Have Been

_~Hey._

_~It's Charlie_

_~The Professor from the case_

_I know who you are Professor. Your not the strongest with communication are you?~_

_~No, not really. Sorry_

_Don't apologise.~_

_~Anyways, I really think we could get along if we got to know each other a bit better. Like text, and be friends._

_Optimistic. But I don't see why not~_

_~That good. I have to go, I have class in about an hour and I have to get ready. I can send you a video if you want_

_Of your lecture?~_

_~Of the fun part ;)_

_Oh... Behave, Professor.~_

_Offering to send naughty videos...~_

_Might give me ideas.~_

_~Heh, that was the plan. I should go._

_Latter Professor.~_

Don knew exactly what he was getting into clicking the video. He knew it was going to be sexual, yet he clicked it anyways. He hadn't expected Charlie to be so buff. He had gone on the occasional hike with his brother, and he had always kept in shape with little things like jogging, but Charlie was toned. Not only that but, he was... He had a fairly nice dick. 

Closing the video quickly he took a deep breath. He had seen enough, he was ready to move on. But once again curiosity struck and he clicked Ian's picture. This was safer, just a full-body selfy of him on a desk, with a bulge.

'Oh this is going to be a long day.' Don sighed, returning his attention to the book.

_~Hey Ian_

_~I know this might be weird but I wanted to give you a heads up_

_~I'm very allergic to perfumes and Roses_

_Good to know Professor~_

_~It's like Asthma, I kind of do have it._

_~It's not bad thank goodness, under control_

_Well, I will keep that in mind~_

_(It's good to know that Ian cared about the little things.)_

_Hey Professor?~_

_~Yeah Ian?_

_I found something you might find interesting~_

Clicking the picture Don smiled. It was a flower, with a bunch of rolled-up petals. It was actually quite nice.

_~Oh that's really cool Ian, but I doubt you want to hear all the math stuff._

_I sent you the image~_

_~I'll call okay? It's a little easier than explaining over text_

_Thank you Professor~_

_(Ian's so good with Charlie. I'm almost shocked that they spun from fighting to so close in such a short amount of time.)_

_~Um... Ian_

_~I don't mean to bother you but um..._

_~I... Have a little issue. It's um... Kind of embarrassing, but um..._

_Professor, take a deep breath. I'm not going to judge.~_

As Don clicked the picture he sighed, closing it instantly. It was just a bulge pick, but he still hadn't been entirely ready for it.

_Oh, horny. You want to do this over texts or phone?~_

_~I'm a little nervous. I shouldn't be doing this at all._

_Why?~_

_~I'm hiding in the storage closet at the office. I need to come so bad, I'm just scared I'm going to get caught._

_~Like what if Don comes looking for me and I'm caught pants down?_

_That's the kind of risk you're going to have to take in this situation you naughty, naughty boy.~_

_I want to see you all hard now.~_

_Take off your pants~_

_~Okay, done_

_Pictures Eppes, trust me. You'll get your reward~_

_~[Boxers]_

_Smartass, I would give you a good spank if you teased me like that.~_

_~Is that an offer or a threat? ;)_

_Take off your boxers and I'll think about it.~_

_~[Semi hard dick pick]_

_Good boy Professor.~_

_Now I want to watch you rub it out for me.~_

_Moan my name Professor, I want you to come for me~_

Don felt a small amount of anger as he clicked the video. He wanted to belive that Charlie hadn't masturbated at work, that he had enough decency. But as soon as he clicked it, he clicked off. Anger rising in his chest. 

Taking a deep breath Don quickly got himself a glass of Ice water. Slowly relaxing he got back to work.  
 _~[Full body selfie]_

_Oh, an extra little treat?~_

_~Yeah. I hear someone coming, I have to get cleaned up._

_~I'll text you how things go_

_*_

_~Ok_

_~It was Don, but I don't think he suspects anything_

_(I was just checking upon him. I had thought he had a panic attack or something, but no, he was masturbating. I'm kind of mad. I don't like it when people do things like that at work, especially at a place like this.)_

_~Hey, Ian_

_Yeah Charlie?~_

_~I um... I don't want to tell Don, but I need to show someone._

_Show them what Professor?~_

Clicking the picture Don shuddered. The lines that ran down his arms were fresh, but thankfully looked scabbed over.

_Oh, shit Professor.~_

_Are you okay? What happened?~_

_~I just, I couldn't stop myself._

_~It's okay, they aren't deep and they're not bleeding any more._

_Can you call me?~_

_~Ian?_

_I just want to talk, hear your voice. I can comfort you if you need, just call me okay? I'll listen.~_

_~Please don't tell Don, and definitely don't tell Dad. He doesn't know..._

_~He doesn't know I ever did this._

_Okay, but you have to call me now ok?~_

_~Yeah._

_(I'm happy that Charlie trusted Ian as well. Knowing that Amita sort of turned against him hurts. But at the same time, it's good knowing he still had a support system)_

_~Ian_

_~I got something today_

_What kind of something?~_

Clicking the video Don couldn't look away as Charlie lubed up a massive dildo. It was about the side of his face, and Don swallowed as he gently started toying his ass.

'He's not. He can't.' Don was very quickly proven wrong as his brother lined up the tip with his hole, slowly sliding down the length with a loud moan, thrusting his hips slowly at first but quickly picking up pace. His cock was twitching as he softly panted falling forward to his hands as he thrust.

Managing to recover Don closed the video, grateful that he was wearing headphones and saved the file. Grabbing his things he headed to his room to continue.

_Holly shit Professor~_

_Are you alright?~_

_~Yeah. I have a slightly smaller one, but it's not much of a size difference_

_~So if I'm really horny I can take It easy_

_God, that is absolutely hot.~_

Deciding he might as well Con opened Ian picture, flushing deeply as he took in his form. Ian was handsome, built like a runner but covered in scars. Don found himself mesmerized, trying to figure out what caused what scar. With a small shake of his head, he returned to work.

_(I know Charlie gets horny, but that's a bit startling.)_

_~[Limp dick Pick]_

_Oh, teasing now, are we? I wish I could take that in my mouth and suck you till you blew your load all over my face.~_

_~Was not expecting that._

_~Nott that I mind._

_~It's hard to find a switch that can keep up with me_

_Mind me asking but how many partners have you had?~_

_~Depends, do we count technical non-con?_

_What? Nothing non-con Charlie~_

_~What if I thought I was giving consent?_

_Please no. You can count CNC, because that's play.~_

_~And this is just partners over the year? Including one night stands?_

_Definitely include one night stands~_

_~27_

_~You?_

_53~_

_But I've both had more experience, and have an easier time getting what I want.~_

_~Well, I'm planning on taking time off, travelling._

_~How about we both make those numbers go up?_

_Well, if we're going to have fun, I need to know what you like~_

_~Bondage, both ways. I just can't have my legs bound._

_~I have a scar to advocate that._

_~Knife play, kinky shit like that. But sometimes I just like to see where the wind takes me._

_I'm in Quantico, that's about a four-hour drive~_

_~I'll text you when I'm about to leave then <3_

*

_~I'm headed out E, I'll be there in about five hours._

_Five?~_

_~I'm normally alright, but long car rides can make me slightly motions sick. Never anything bad, but it's always best to take it slow_

  
_Alright Professor, take your time~_

_(I don't know what to feel, but part of me feels guilty. If I have been a little more observant, a little more understanding of Ian and Charlie then maybe they would have been together. None of this would have had to happen. As an aside, Charlie does have quite a few health problems, but nothing too bad other than his galleries. Well and his mental health at times.)_

_~It was really nice seeing you E_

_Likewise Professor~_

_It's been a while since I've let someone else take control~_

_~I rarely ever do. I'm submissive leaning, but technically am a switch_

_I am quite the opposite, I think this is going to be quite the interesting relationship <3~_

_~Heh, I just noticed something_

_What is it?~_

_~I've never actually properly been with a girl... I've had two crushes, but nothing really much more than that_

_~I've never just had sex with one_

_Heh, I have. But again I'm a little bolder~_

_~I don't mean to pry, but what is your sexuality?_

_~I'm bi, leaning gay_

_Pansexual. Depp in the BDSM community ;)~_

_Thanks for letting me show you some tricks~_

_~Just thinking about that makes me twitch_

_Send picks?~_

_~[Full body selfie]_

_~See you got me all hot and bothered_

_Well, I have to head through there tomorrow, maybe I could catch you sleeping?~_

_~Just be careful not to wake me ;p_

_~Otherwise you can have your way with my body_

_Just no binding your feet~_

_That is a really bad burn scar btw, didn't know rope burn got that bad~_

_~I had a panic attack and started struggling_

_~The rope was also pretty tight the way we had it, there was no safe way to remove it_

_Oh?~_

_~ I wanted it tight, thought I could handle it_

_~That was not fun to try and explain to the paramedics_

_Never is when things go a bit too far~_

_~Took four hours to convince them it was bondage gone wrong and not to call Don_

_Hehe, that sucks~_

* * *

Heading out of his room Don took a deep breath, stretching his back as he headed to refill his glass. He had vaguely known that Charlie had been with a lot of people, that he enjoyed those types of things. But he really was underprepared for how often they talked sex.

'He's always been so happy talking about Ian.' Sighing Don gently shook his head. 'Would he have been happier with him?'

"What's on your mind, Donnie?"

Turning to face his father Don let out a small sigh. "I can't help but feel guilty."

"Why's that?"

"I feel like Charlie was pushed to going out with Amita over Ian. I mean, he just seemed so happy with Ian, he is happy with Ian."

"I know what you mean, but we can't blame ourselves over his decision," Allan said, nodding. "He made the choice, nothing can change that. Perhaps he will be happier now, but it will do you good not to dwell on the past."

"Thank you, dad."

Heading back to his room, Don took one last breath before returning to work.

_Hey, weird question~_

_~Shoot_

_All the time lol~_

_But anyways, can you send a picture of your scar from the front, back and each side?~_

_~Um? Why?_

_Artist remember? I want to work on some cover up ideas. I mean I don't suggest getting a tattoo over it unless you have a really high pain tolerance~_

_~I do and you know that_

_I know, but like it would really hurt. The one on my shoulder was just a fairly little burn and it made me audibly cry.~_

_~Oh ow. But yeah, here_

_~[Scar pictures]_

_~Be sure to send me the finished product_

_Alright, but understand these are just going to be when I have time. I don't have a time frame~_

_~That okay, just keep me updated_

For a while, not much caught Don's attention. It was all mostly just wholesome. There was some light sex talk but, it was clear that they weren't just fuck buddies, they were genuinely really good friends.

_Hey, Professor~_

_Guess how got called in for a case~_

_~Ian, I love hearing from you. I do, but sweetheart, it's two in the morning and I'm sick_

_Sick?~_

_~Yeah, like violently puking_

_You seen a doctor?~_

_~Cant get out of bed._

_~Dad says if I get any worse he's calling an ambulance_

_If your that sick, you probably should get to the hospital. I don't know how bad you are but, your texting really slow.~_

_Throwing up is normal, but if it's frightening sometimes a hospital bill is worth getting better~_

_~We are both fairly wealthy_

_I know Professor. I'm gonna visit, check up on you okay? Hospital or not. I'll let you sleep.~_

_(That was when Charlie suddenly came down with a violent fever. It was just one of those things that escalated rapidly. He was hospitalized for three weeks, IV fluid and everything. I was somewhat scared for his life, and that was the first time I had ever seen Ian scared. I really get it now, they were close.)_

_~Hey, thank you for helping look after me_

_Don't worry about it, Professor. I was worried about you~_

_~Sorry_

_You were sick, you had no control over that~_

_~Yeah, but still._

_Just try and stay hydrated, and that should help. At least a bit~_

_~Thank you again, Ian_

_Don't worry about it <3~_

*

_~Ian_

_~I can't sleep_

_You alright?~_

_~Yeah, just one of those nights._

_~I was hoping that you could maybe read me a story?_

_What kind Processor?_

_I have a few, I just want to know if you have a preference~_

_~Just something short, otherwise I don't mind_

*

_~Hey E, I got myself a new toy_

Don didn't click the video, but he could fairly easily guess that charlie was playing with his toy.

_~Thought you would like to see me use it, not nearly as big as you but, god does it feel good_

_God I love it when you send me these naughty files. Gives me something good to jack off too~_

_~Show me? I've sent more ;p_

Clicking the video Don flushed. Ian was on his back practically folded in half, sucking his own dick. His movements were smooth, and his breath was stable, even hen he came he didn't gag once.

_~God that's hot._

_You said that was a new toy, you have a collection?~_

_~Yeah, lots of different things._

_~Want to see them?_

_I think I would want to experience them.~_

_~Sorry for not telling you sooner, I normally do_

_It's fine Professor~_

_We just have some, catching up to do ;)~_

Chuckling Don gently shook his head. 'I might have to check it out later.'

It was kind of painful to see the self-harm pictures that occasionally popped up, but Ian's gentle requests to talk over the phone, or the occasional video call request was heartwarming.

_~Ian. I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place_

_What's up~_

_~I love you, I love this so much_

_~But I also love Amita. And I with her, but I don't want this to stop. I want to keep sexting, and meeting up just to fuck._

_~I want to be with her so bad though and I don't want to hurt her._

_That's a moral dilemma, Charlie. Your basically asking if I would be alright helping you potentially cheat on someone you clearly care for.~_

_~Just having a hard time choosing._

_~I know Amita will make the family happy, I just. I want you._

_I've been with married people, it never ends well. Someone always gets hurt.~_

_Be with Amita, she can take care of you better than I can.~_

_But I will always be here for you, okay? If anything happens, tell me.~_

_~Okay Ian, thank you._

_~And I'm sorry. I wish things were slightly different_

_I know Charlie~_

_This isn't your fault. I love you, I always will.~_

_I promise that things will work out, and I know you are going to be happier with Amita.~_

_~I_

_~I love you too_

(Even not knowing what would come with Amita, having read the texts up to this point Ian would have been the better choice. It's good to know that Ian hadn't pushed Charlie too much, but it's odd. I may be reading it wrong but it seems like Ian wanted me and Dad to be proud of Charlie like he was the one who made the final push for them to end it. Reading their confessions hurts just that much more now.)

* * *

Deciding to take a break Don marked his page and turned his laptop off. Heading out of his room he smiled, chuckling as Charlie came bolting up the stairs. His brother stumbled slightly as he nearly missed one but easily caught himself before making his way to Don's side.

"Hey Charlie, can we talk? You're not in trouble I just want..." Taking a deep breath Don sighed. "Charlie, I wish I knew about you and Ian. I really do, because it may have taken a bit of getting used to, but knowing how well he treated you I would have approved."

"No, you wouldn't have. You never trusted him, you two only started getting along four years ago." Charlie sighed, gently shaking his head. "I know you probably would have tried, but..."

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"It's okay Don. I'm not mad." He said, smiling softly. "Dand sent me by the way, he wants you to come down for lunch."


	7. Questions and Interviews

Don hated the situation he was in, calling his own brother in for questioning. It broke his heart, however, that was his job. He had to get some answers.

"Hey, Chuck. I have to ask you some questions alright?" Don said walking into the room. "This is Doctor Sweets, he works with agent Booth's team."

"Hello, Charlie, it's good to meet you in person." Sweets said smiling as Charlie leaned against the table, leaning lightly against his hand. "Can I get you something?"

"Turn the lights off? I mean not all of them, but at least a few of them." Charlie suggested and Don nodded to the man.

As Sweets clicked the lights off, Charlie let out a relieved sigh. His body eased up and it was clear something had happened.

"May I ask if you are prone?" Sweets asked, smile fading ever so slightly. 

When Charlie nodded, Don dropped into his chair pinching his nose. Not only was he questioning his brother, but the poor boy was prone.

"Are you sure you're alright to do this Chuck?" He asked, glancing over at his tired-looking brother. It was clear however that he was recovering. He would just have to be careful.

"Yeah Don, I'm fine," Charlie responded, taking a deep breath. "I'm not having a great day. It's just really hitting me that I'm the top suspect."

"I know Charlie, but we're working on it. So help me out, alright?"

"I and Amita had a falling out. I was in constant contact with Ian and he became a support system. I wanted to get divorced because it wasn't working out, I was kinda scared of her, especially when she was drunk. Really there isn't much I can tell you, I mean if you need an alibi you know my schedule more or less." He responded, crossing his arms gently on the table, eyes fixing on a glass of water. " Shit, I'm being touchy. Sorry."

Don turned to Sweets, heart tightening at the sad look on the man's face. Something was wrong, Charlie was hiding something. Even he could kind of see it. It hurt to see his brother in such a different light. To see him holding back, the main suspect in a murder case. He hated the fact that Charlie was distant, not helping his own case at all. As much as it was becoming less probably that he was the killer, as much as Don knew he was innocent there was something he wasn't telling.

"Charlie, why are you holding back?" Sweets voice was soft, almost understanding. "Do you know anything?"

"I just have a lot on my mind at the moment," Charlie responded curling up. "I've just been in a bad spot today."

"Show me. Charlie, please show me." Don felt his voice trembling ever so slightly as he watched Charlie flinch. He never liked showing, especially when he knew his brother already knew what he was seeing. But Don had to see, he had to know for certain that it was Charlie's old pain. Don's heart further broke when Charlie simply rolled his sleeves, revealing hideously beautiful intertwining lines of scars, painfully balanced on both sides. Many of them were new, very new, and Don felt his heart shatter. 

"I'm sorry Charlie," Don whispered, gently petting his brother's hair. "but thank you for showing."

"It's fine Don. I just wasn't to go home." He admitted, gently shaking his head. "I'm sorry I casn't much help." 

"It's okay Charlie. We have to talk to Ian too, so why don't you head to your cool-down room?" Don whispered, gently hugging his brother. "I'm still going through those texts, you two talked a lot."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to have a nap." Charlie responded with a small nod. Standing he quickly left the room.

* * *

Taking a few calming breaths Don watched Ian enter the room, siting fairly calmly at the end of the table. He seemed so calm, but Don could see the way his smirk didn't reach his eyes. He was scared, most likely for Charlie. Smiling softly he sat next to him, gently taking his hand. He wasn't sure why, but he supposed if it worked with Charlie it could work with him too.

"I'm alright Don, don't worry about me too much."

"Sorry. By the way Ian, this is Lance Sweets, he works with Booth's team." Don said, releasing his hand. "This shouldn't take to long."

"I know Don, I've done this before."

"Well, with you we more wanted to update you on the situation, but we do have to ask. Has Charlie ever mentioned anyone by the name of Andrew Nondel?"

"No, he hasn't. He not mention it when you asked?"

"We didn't. Charlie was in no state to be questioned." Lance sighed, gently shaking his head. "That's why we wanted to ask you."

"Alright, I'm guessing he's important?"

"Yeah, turns out Charlie wasn't the only one to be cheating." Don sighed, gently shaking his head. "And he's looking worse and worse by the day."

"So the Professor's getting cleared?"

"Not yet, he still looks really bad. But the text analysis Don is doing helps. As does know how many Physical ailments he has." Lance said, face falling slightly. "We are doing our best with what we have Ian."

"I know Sweets. It's just been a long day."

"I know Ian. Thank you for helping Charlie."

"Of course Don. Wouldn't leave him stranded."

"Take care of him."

"Always." Ian nodded, standing quickly. "That all for today?"

"Yeah. Charlie's in his room."


	8. Matching Up

Returning to his room Don let out a small sigh. For a good amount there was nothing of interesting between the two friends, maybe a playful flirt here and there, but nothing that needed explaining. 

_~Ian_

_Yeah Professor?~_

_~I cut again_

_May I see?~_

_~{Wounds]_

_I'm sorry Charlie, I wish I could kiss them better.~_

_You're going to be okay though, you always are~_

_~I'm sorry for pushing this to you_

_Your not, pushing that is. Charlie, I like helping.~_

_And I will help you get through this~_

_~Thank you, E_

_(This was the night before Charlie called Amita out on her drinking. I knew he was scared, but didn't know how bad it had gotten. Knowing that he hurt himself due to it, I hat to even think that there was a chance that was the only factor. Knowing my brother, it very well could have been.)_

_~Hey Ian, I wish you were here_

_~I just want to curl up in your arms and never leave._

_~I jut want your warmth, your protection_

_What's wrong Charlie?~_

_~What do you mean?_

_Well, you have a girlfriend, why don't you two snuggle?~_

_~Not the same, she doesn't know how to pet my hair properly._

_~She's too rough with it,_

_She'll learn Charlie, you just need to talk it out.~_

_~I know, just not right now._

_Why not?~_

_~Thinking of you ;)_

_Heh, don't push it, Charlie. You know I'm not the biggest fan of... If we had an agreement, I would be fine with this. Okay? I need her to know about me if we are doing Polyamory.~_

_~Okay Ian, I'm sorry_

_Don't appologise~_

_I can something's eating at you, but I'm not going to push.~_

_Just remember, you can tell me anything.~_

_~Thank you, Ian_

_*_

_~Ian, I'm sorry about last night_

_~Me and Amita got into a fight, and I just... I just wanted the anxiety to go away_

_She triggered you?~_

_~I'm okay Ian, really._

_~I just, I'm a little sensitive to yelling._

_~Were going to work on it. I just_

_~I shouldn't have come on to you_

_It's okay Charlie, just talk next time okay?~_

_~Okay Ian  
_

_(I can't tell if he was genuinely looking for sex or hoping that Ian would pry a bit more. But with context, I think he was more looking for help.)_

_~ E_

_Yeah love?~_

_~I miss you, I want to see you so bad. I want to miss behave_

_~I know it's wrong, I know this is so wrong_

_~I just... I need you so bad. I need your arms around me as you tell me what a good boy I am. I need you to tell me that everything is okay and that it will be over soon_

_~I don't want this fear any more._

_Are you having a panic attack?~_

_~No_

_~I mean maybe?_

  
_~I don't know_

_Charlie, take a deep breath. What happened?~_

_~I sorry Ian._

_Don't apologise, just try and calm down, please.~_

_~I'm trying Ian._

_~I just don't know-how_

_Yes you do. You need to focus okay, just take a few deep breaths.~_

_~Thank you Ian._

_Now tell me, what the fuck is happening with you and Amita?~_

_I'm getting worried Professor~_

_This is the second time you've begged for me~_

_Are you okay?~_

_~Yeah, I'll be Ok_

_~Thank you though, for helping_

_Of course Professor~_

*

_~Ian_

_~Ian I don't know what to do._

_~It won't stop bleeding_

_~I think I went to deep._

_~Ian you have to help, I cant go to the hospital, they'll call Dad_

_Fuck. Okay, just focus on keeping pressure on it. I'll figure something out.~_

_~Ian?_

_I'll be there in an hour~_

_(He texted me after that. Just said that Ian was picking him up. I should have questioned it, pushed a bit harder. Actually Ian basically had spelt it out during our call, said Charlie had a breakdown and was in the mental health ward for a bit. I should have known, I should have guessed. It is nice seeing how far Ian will go to protect Charlie. Not only that but this was when the abuse really started getting bad. I didn't want to believe it but now I'm wondering if Charlie had been done enough to attempt.)_

_Of course there no texts for nearly a month, Charlie was staying with Ian._

_~Ian._

_~I need to talk_

_Shoot~_

_~Ian, this is really serious_

_Ph? What's the matter, Professor?~_

_~I don't love Amita anymore_

_~At all_

_~But I can't get a divorce, I just can't bring myself to hurt everyone like that_

_Well, as much as I want to say do it, I know it can be dificult~_

_You think there is any chance of it getting properly better?~_

_~No. Not after everything_

_Everything~_

_~She's been drinking a lot and she just won't listen_

_~When I suggested therapy she got so mad at me_

_~And she's getting physical_

_~I just, I'm trying but I don't know what to do any more_

_~I want you Ian, but I know you won't agree to this, and I don't blame you for not wanting to_

_Charlie, I want to be with you too. I'm not the proudest that this is how we could be getting back together~_

_The circumstance I mean~_

_But I'm willing to get back with you.~_

_How about this. I can stop by, pay you a good visit and we can talk~_

_We can see where it goes from there~_

_~Thank you, Ian_

(And so the cheating begins. There isn't really anything new I can add to these, I just hate that it came to this.)


	9. A Long Way

Collapsing in the part next to Ian Charlie sighed, gently nuzzling against his chest. Not much progress had been made, at least he hadn't been informed if there was. Not only that but Don knew about the cutting, something he never wanted his brother to know he had been doing again.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Ian whispered, gently holding him close as the boy crawled onto his lap. "You seem tired."

"I am Ian, really tired. I just want all of this to be over." Charlie admitted with a sigh. "After, I don't want to stick around."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"I mean, we've been dating for long enough. I think I want to move in with you. At least temporarily. I mean, after this is over, can I move into your place. The one in Quantico?"

Ian was quiet for a moment, gently running his hand through Charlie's hair before nodding. "Of course Charlie, I would like that. Give you time to recover, and let me see you more often. But what are you going to tell everyone?"

"I'm moving in with Ian and going non-contact for a bit. I have some things I need to work out and I can't do that here." Charlie whispered, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. "I mean I had fun teaching, but doing as many things as I have been-" Charlie shrugged, "-I need to start making some hard choices, some adult choices. And I think one of those is accepting I'm done teaching, full time at least."

"That's a big decision to be making Charlie. Especially in a depression." Ian whispered, kissing his forehead. "More so a tiring day like this. I'm not telling you you should or shouldn't, I just think you should think it over."

"I have been Ian, for a very long time. I've made up my mind, I'm done teaching."

"Okay, Charlie. Can you do one thing for me?"

"Sure."

"Talk it out with Doctor Finch. I know your set on this just want to make sure you have a plan in place."

"We do Ian. I've mentioned it to her before. I'm always welcome at CalSci." Charlie whispered, yawning again. "Thank you for worrying."

"Of course Professor. Be we have a long way's to go yet. Everyone is in overdrive trying to figure out what happened, but I think were are nearing the final leg of this race." Hissing Charlie's head Ian smiled, carefully picking him up and heading towards his truck. Charlie didn't struggle, nearly nuzzling into the sniper's chest.

* * *

Reaching Charlie's home Ian quietly carried him to his room, laying him in bed before heading back to the garage.

Grabbing a few boxes he took a deep breath and started packing. First were the books, all of which nearly fit into two boxes, a large and a small. Putting the boxes to the side he moved to the larger but not breakable trinkets, fitting them into a large box. The smaller non-breakables were the same. Ian then moved onto the breakables, carefully wrapping them in newspapers before boxing them. This took four small boxes, mainly due to him being overly cautious.

"Hey." Turning to face Allan Ian smiled. "Need any help?"

"Your not upset?" Ian asked, letting out a soft sigh. "No you're his father, you probably was this coming. I think I've got it, for now, I'm mostly just getting little things put in boxes. But thank you for the offer."

"Of course. I know my boys, and Charlie's going to need time to figure out everything in his head." Allan said, sitting on the couch. "He thinks I don't know, that I'm oblivious to the amount of torment that his own thoughts put him through. But he's not as good at hiding it as he likes to think, not from me at least. I know what he does, the release he seeks. I helped his mother through something very similar when we were teens. I know you are going to help him through this."

"I will do my best. I just hope that this case ends. It's making him so much worse." Ian sighed, staking the boxes. "I've never seen him get this drained so fast. He's dead asleep, it's heartbreaking."

"You'll get through this," Allan whispered, gently placing a hand on Ian's shoulder. "Don't overwork yourself."

"I know, I won't. And thank you, for everything."

* * *

As the days and weeks passed, Ian moved more and more items into boxes. Small boxes, big boxes, long and short. By the time he was done, there was only furniture -the couch, pool table, and bookshelves- as well as several stacks of boxes. Ruffling his hair he gently shook his head. Two weeks, just to clean the garage of Charlie's stuff. Of course, most of the bulk was his math supplies, a few larger things Ian had no idea what they were for, and he had taken his time with it. The main thing that was bothering him was the fact that he hadn't heard from anyone from the FBI at all about the case.

Taking a deep breath, Ian took a swig of water, it was best not to think about it too much. He had to focus on packing, and even more importantly Charlie. Heading back into the house he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. He seemed a lot more energetic than he had been, but whether that was because he actually was doing better was questionable. He would have likely just entered the swing of Mania.

"Hi, Ian."

"Hey Professor, feel a bit better today?"

"Yeah. I'm not sleepy anymore. I can help you with packing now." He said, smiling brightly. As Allan handed him a plate, Charlie chuckled. "After lunch."

"There isn't anything left in the garage, but if you want to start on little thing in here that would be a big help." Ian smiled as Allan handed him a plate as well, sitting and taking a bite of his sandwich. "Just need to know what's yours."

"Okay, Ian." The rest of lunch was eaten in silence as Ian gently leaned against Charlie's side. Even if it was mostly Mania, it was good to see Charlie happy again, and Ian had a feeling things would start looking up very soon.


	10. Endgame

"Don, we have a lead. A good one for once." Booth said, making his way up to the younger agents side. He hardly reacted, simply nodding for his friend to continue. "You remember Andrew Nondel? Well, it turn's out he had a bit of a record, a long record. Mostly aggravated assault, ten charges to be exact."

"That's useful. Are you sending a team to pick him up or?"

"Well we called him in for questioning and we have a warrant to search his house," Booth reported with a nod. "Was hoping you would join me."

"Of course Seely. Were going to clear my brother's name. This is the last leg of the race and I am all in." Don replied, following Booth out of the office. It was a nice day, warm with a breeze. It was the perfect day to be looking for the last pieces of evidence, the final nail in the coffin for any case. This time Dan was even more invested than he had ever been, it was personal.

It wasn't long before the two reached the man's house. He had already gone, but thankfully the door was still unlocked. Making his way in Don silently started searching, he knew vaguely what he was looking for. Amita had been killed with a large, heavy object. Not only that but it had left behind a pattern of sorts, one that wouldn't be hard to miss.

Heading to the man's room Don shuddered. It was dark, with very few lights or even light sources. The whole house had seemed somewhat deserted, but being in the room confirmed it for Don. Andrew had left a few days ago, he was the right person they just had to prove it, fast. Searching the room, Don's eyes landed on it. It was a metal war hammer, a very detailed hammer. Even in the dark, it seemed to fit. 

"Booth, I found something."

As the door opened, Don braced as the man turned on the only lamp. It wasn't much but it still made his vision fuzzy for a few seconds. Sight clearing Don felt his hear drop, there was still blood on it. A quick glance at Booth confirmed his suspicion, they had to find Andrew fast, before he left the country. Heading out of the house, he let out a slightly relieved sigh as Booth called it in. His ears were ringing as the sirens were turned on, they were lucky. That always meant they had gotten lucky and there was already visual on the suspect.

* * *

As Booth cuffed Andrew Don let out a relieved sigh, quickly calling Charlie. "Hey buddy, I've got good news."

"What is it Don?"

"Your good to go. We got the guy." 

Charlie was silent for a moment, and Don felt his heart momentarily stop. It wasn't like Charlie to be so pensive with good news, even on a down day. After a moment Charlie responded. "I'm not sticking around, for the trial that is. Actually Don, I've been meaning to tell you. I'm moving to Quantico to stay with Ian. There is just a lot I have to work out and some choices that should have been made some time ago. I just can't do that here, not when I'm constantly wondering what you and Dad would think. But that's helpful, were going to get a truck and just do everything in one go."

"Charlie?"

"I'm not mad Don, that I was a suspect. I just I need to do this, to just do something only for me and no one else." There was a determination in Charlie's voice that Don had never heard. "I'm going non-contact for the most part. I'm sorry I just need space."

"Okay Charlie, if that's what you need. Does Dad know?"

"He's helping us pack everything up." 

"Okay Charlie, good luck."

Hanging up Don let out a small sigh. He knew things were going to change, that this case would change their entire world. He just hadn't expected Charlie to do something so big, and as Don slowly realized what the move meant he smiled. Charlie was no longer his baby brother, he was truly growing into his own person and Don couldn't be prouder.


End file.
